


Cobre y Telurio

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: —Dean y Maxwell, Anna y Tina, John y Sherlock.La cabeza de John, que había estado constantemente bajando más y más hacia su escritorio, se alzó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.(John y Sherlock están en la clase de química)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cobre y Telurio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Copper and Tellurium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853814) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



John estaba distraído garabateando algunas flores en la esquina de su libro de laboratorio, el cual estaba resultando ser todo un jardín. En su defensa, no sería tan floreciente si la Señora Darcy no divagara una y otra vez. Como si no se supieran ya de memoria todo lo que ella estaba diciendo (lo cual no era una exageración; las quejas sobre los maestros a la hora del almuerzo no estarían completas si alguno de los estudiantes; pasado o actual, de la Señora Darcy no hubiera recitado el infame discurso previo a la entrada al laboratorio). Honestamente, cualquiera pensaría que en lugar de estar en el duodécimo año escolar* tuvieran once años de edad y no fueran muy brillantes, debido a la forma en que hacía hincapié implacablemente sobre la importancia de los lentes de seguridad, lavarse las manos y no arrojarse químicos peligrosos y corrosivos los unos a los otros.

Con unos pocos trazos cortos de su bolígrafo, John agregó una pequeña abeja al lado de las flores y sintonizó perezosamente de nuevo con la clase cuando el monólogo llegó a su fin.

—Ahora, solo porque este es un laboratorio formativo no significa que puedan estar tonteando a su alrededor, esto contará para su examen de laboratorio, y valdrá el quince por ciento de su calificación –la Señora Darcy se tomó su tiempo para barrer su penetrante mirada a través de los estudiantes de su clase–. Las estaciones son por orden de llegada. Los productos químicos están en la parte posterior y el equipo en la parte delantera. Elegiré a quienes serán sus compañeros de laboratorio –levantó el portapapeles en sus manos y comenzó a leer–. Miriam y Tom, Trevor y Harry.

John tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, ansioso por escuchar el nombre de su compañero. Él no era lo suficientemente crédulo como para pensar que lo emparejaría con Mike (no después de esa vez con el azufre; él todavía tenía nauseas cuando olía huevos). Quizás Sarah, ella era amable e inteligente. O tal vez William, trabajaban bien juntos.

—Dean y Maxwell, Anna y Tina, John y Sherlock.

La cabeza de John, que había estado constantemente bajando más y más hacia su escritorio, se alzó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. La Señora Darcy, ignorante a la repentina e inmediata sorpresa de John, continuó leyendo los nombres.

Excepto que John ya no estaba escuchando.

Sherlock ¿Sherlock Holmes? ¿El maldito Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock se sentaba en el extremo derecho del salón de clases, el que estaba al lado de la ventana. Nunca levantaba la mano, pero una vez en septiembre, cuando la Señora Darcy mencionó su nombre, él recitó la respuesta correcta sin perder el ritmo, y luego siguió con las respuestas de las siguientes tres preguntas adicionales que iba a hacer a continuación. Después de eso no era frecuente que lo llamara, no al menos que la profesora supiera que nadie más tenía la respuesta y no quisiera darle a la clase la satisfacción de responderla ella misma. No hablaba mucho. John sospechaba que él era el portador de la calificación más alta de la clase.

John se sentaba en el extremo izquierdo del aula, al lado de la campana extractora. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no llamar demasiado la atención, y lo suficientemente cerca como para poder, de vez en cuando, mirar hacia el lado derecho del aula, de la manera más sutil posible para ver los destellos del cabello oscuro que caía en rizos suaves sobre eso brillantes y penetrantes ojos que cambiaban de color con el sol.

Correcto, si. Es posible que quizás, John estuviera un poco enamorado.

De acuerdo, tal vez mucho.

¡Demonios!

Su conflicto interno fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta con el corazón acelerado, y vio la combinación exacta de cabello oscuro y ojos deslumbrantes que estaban corriendo por su cabeza.

—John –dijo Sherlock, su voz tan baja y tranquila que era casi como un ronroneo–, estamos en la estación nueve.

—Oh –dijo John estúpidamente– esta bien.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar el equipo, tú ve por los químicos.

—Esta bien –dijo John de nuevo. Vaya, seguro que estaba causando una primera impresión fenomenal. Parpadeó un poco más y regresó a la realidad lo suficiente como para decir algo más que solo “esta bien.”– Soy John, por cierto, John Watson.

Un pequeño pliegue apareció en el puente de la nariz de Sherlock.

—Yo sé eso.

—Por supuesto que si –dijo John, golpeándose internamente y le dio a Sherlock su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa–. De todas formas… ¡Productos químicos! Yo, uhm voy por ellos ahora mismo –se puso de pie tan rápido que casi tira la botella de agua de su escritorio, logrando atraparla gracias a sus entrenados reflejos (Dios bendiga al rugby), y se alejó corriendo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo y ponerse en ridículo él mismo.

Con la cara apartada de Sherlock mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la habitación en donde se encontraban los productos químicos, John respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara. Jesús, necesitaba controlarse. No había pensado que se pondría _tan_ mal.

Con diminutas botellas de ácido, base y fenolftaleína en la mano, se dirigió hacia la estación nueve, donde Sherlock ya estaba situado. Parecía ya haber lavado todo con jabón para trastes y estaba preparando la bureta.

—Hola –dijo John, y dejó caer las botellas sin ceremonias sobre el mostrador.

Sherlock lo miró y luego señaló un par de lentes de laboratorio que John acababa de notar yacían en el mostrador. 

—Olvidaste tus lentes de laboratorio –dijo Sherlock.

—Oh, mierda –contestó John– quiero decir, ¡oops! –avergonzado, agarró los lentes–. Gracias por conseguirme un par.

—No hay problema –la voz de Sherlock era uniforme, fría, serena, tranquila. Ya había terminado de configurar la bureta, y ahora estaba midiendo el ácido del vaso de precipitados. John sintió un destello de envidia. No es que él no fuera inteligente, de hecho, era bastante decente en los laboratorios, pero estaba... distraído _._ Terrible, terriblemente distraído. A este ritmo, sería afortunado si no vertía accidentalmente el ácido sobre su mano en un aturdimiento.

Afortunadamente, Sherlock era quien estaba manejado el ácido. Le entregó a John la botella que decía _“carbonato de sodio”._

—Vierte cincuenta mililitros de eso a través del embudo en la bureta –le indicó a John–. Mientras tanto, yo escribiré el procedimiento.

John comenzó a hacerlo, empeñado en hacerlo a la perfección para demostrarle a Sherlock que no era del todo inútil, alcanzando su primer obstáculo a la mitad.

No es que fuera bajo, de ninguna manera, pero tampoco era alto, y la bureta de repente parecía la maldita torre Eiffel cuando intentó equilibrar el embudo sobre la abertura delgada. Se puso de puntitas y vertió una corriente constante de químicos corrosivos para la piel que tenían que ir bajando por dicho embudo. Todo a la vez.

Había vertido aproximadamente la mitad del vaso cuando su mano se tambaleó precariamente, la solución salpicó el borde del embudo.

—Joder –siseó por lo bajo. Su percepción de profundidad se había ido al demonio desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –escuchó a Sherlock decir, acercándose a él.

—No –contestó John tercamente– estoy bien –como si deliberadamente demostrara que estaba equivocado su vaso de precipitado se inclinó alegremente de nuevo hacia el lado equivocado.

En silencio, una mano se alzó y se colocó sobre la de John, redirigiendo el vaso al ángulo correcto. Unos segundos después, la bureta se llenó adecuadamente hasta la marca de cincuenta mililitros, y la mano se retiró.

—Gracias –murmuró John, con la cara en llamas. El lugar donde la mano de Sherlock tocó la suya se sentía demasiado caliente; hormigueaba– Supongo que necesitaba ayuda después de todo.

—No te preocupes –respondió Sherlock suavemente– ¿Quieres realizar la primera valoración?.

—Claro –dijo John, y rápidamente retrocedió–. Si estás de acuerdo con eso, Quiero decir, si quisieras ir primero, te dejaría.

La leve y divertida sonrisa que Sherlock le dio en respuesta envió un cofre de mariposas revoloteando a su estómago. 

—Yo ofrecí primero –contestó Sherlock–. Vas primero.

—Si, está bien –dijo John, un desfile de frases como; _“estoy tan jodido”,_ revoloteaban por su cabeza. Sin mayor cuidado dejó caer el embudo en el fregadero, luego regresó su atención a la bureta. Puso una mano en la llave de paso y comenzó a girar.

Justo antes de que John pudiera hacer un movimiento más, la mano de Sherlock se levantó para cubrir la suya nuevamente, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Necesitas girar el matraz al mismo tiempo –explicó.

Los dedos de Sherlock eran delgados y pálidos. Manos de violinista. Él fue el músico principal de la orquesta. John lo sabía porque había asistido a todos los conciertos de la escuela en los que Sherlock tuviera un solo, quedándose en trance mientras esos dedos patinaban sobre las cuerdas como sino se requiriera de ningún esfuerzo.

—Oh –dijo John– lo sé –de verdad lo hacia– Yo solo, uhm, lo olvidé.

Cuando Sherlock retiró su mano, John se sintió simultáneamente; aliviado y decepcionado. En su interior nació la necesidad desesperada de terminar con el maldito laboratorio y poder regresar a su anonimato, a su distancia segura. John agarró el matraz con su mano libre y comenzó a moverlo en círculos rápidos y apretados.

Sherlock colocó su palma justo encima de la mano de John. Cinco malditas líneas firmes de calor lo atravesaron. 

—Mas lento –instruyó Sherlock– o vas a salpicar. Lento, suave y constante, de ésta manera –guio la mano de John para realizar un movimiento gentil y ondulado–. Ahora, continúa. Recuerda: lento, suave y constante.

John tuvo que presionar sus labios firmemente para evitar decir cualquier cosa completamente mortificante y completamente inapropiada como; _“tus manos son realmente suaves, o hueles muy bien o por favor, sal conmigo”._ John reajustó su agarre en la llave de paso y tiró de ella con un movimiento nervioso y espasmódico.

—Cuidado –dijo Sherlock, y su voz sonó repentinamente a centímetros del oído de John, con un tono bajo y retumbantemente caliente. John se estremeció tan fuerte que sus dedos se apretaron instintivamente y giró la llave de paso por completo. Una inundación de solución de carbonato de sodio cayó directamente en el matraz, convirtiendo la solución de manera inmediata en un color magenta brillante.

John lo miró fijamente.

—Joder –dijo con elocuencia.

Esto fue seguido por una larga pausa, solo perturbada por la charla de fondo del resto de los estudiantes que se abría paso a través de sus propias valoraciones. John estaba dispuesto a apostar dinero a que nadie lo estaba arruinando tanto como él. Fantástico. Ahora Sherlock pensará que él es torpe, olvidadizo _y_ estúpido. Joder, tal vez lo era después de todo.

Su diatriba de autocompasión se interrumpió abruptamente cuando escuchó a Sherlock hacer un pequeño ruido a su lado. John no pudo distinguir lo que era al principio. Luego lo hizo de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y John se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo _._

Sorprendido, John se giró para mirar a Sherlock, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se encontró con unos ojos opalescentes brillantes de alegría, y su boca se quebró en una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué? –dijo John impotente.

Ante eso, Sherlock pareció recomponerse. Aunque sus ojos aún brillaban,

—John, eso no fue muy cuidadoso –dijo con voz firme.

—¿Qué? –John protestó– ¡Fue tu culpa!

—No recuerdo que haya sido yo quien abrió completamente la llave de paso –contestó Sherlock con una ceja levantada.

—¡Me has distraído! –acusó John.

—¿Oh, en serio?

—¡Si, en serio!

—¿Cómo? –había un brillo en los ojos de Sherlock.

—Yo, –dijo John y farfulló– con tus… manos y, y tu voz, y yo… oh Jesucristo.

Sherlock observó cómo la cara de John lentamente se volvía aproximadamente del mismo color que la solución en el matraz. La comisura de su boca se torció.

John lo vio y luego se dio cuenta.

—¡Estás haciendo esto a propósito! –señaló con un dedo a Sherlock.

—Excelente hipótesis –dijo Sherlock sonriendo– ¿y qué si lo estoy haciendo? ¿cuál es tu conclusión?

—Espera –dijo John, repentinamente se quedó muy quieto, su voz llena de una comprensión naciente y una esperanza brillante apenas contenida–. No ¿de verdad?

—Bueno –continuó Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros– supuse que si no te daba un empujón, pasarías el resto del tiempo mirándome sin decir una palabra.

—Tú… yo… oh, mi… –John movió la cabeza para sacudir el torrente de palabras que tenía en su garganta para que salieran en un orden más coherente–. No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio? ¿Yo? ¿Lo harías ... conmigo? –de acuerdo, entonces tal vez todavía estaba un poco atascado.

—Si, John –dijo Sherlock, infinitamente paciente.

—Espera, sabes lo que estoy preguntando ¿verdad? No crees que te estoy pidiendo, por ejemplo; que seamos compañeros de laboratorio o algo así ¿cierto?

Esa paciencia sin fin parecía acercarse a un ligero déficit. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y extendió su mano para tomar la de John. Entrelazó sus dedos y los sostuvo entre los dos, apretando con fuerza y de manera alentadora. 

—Tengo que hacerlo todo –dijo– John ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—Oh –contestó John sintiendo como si atreves del brillo del sol gotas de miel se deslizaran por su columna vertebral–. Si, Sherlock. Me encantaría.

—Fantástico –murmuró Sherlock–. Ahora, debemos arreglar esta valoración antes de que la Señora Darcy nos repruebe a ambos.

John echó un vistazo a la solución púrpura brillante en el matraz, y luego a su mano entrelaza con la de Sherlock.

—Maldita sea eso –dijo– de todos modos es formativo.

Sherlock abrió la boca, pero lo que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido cuando John se inclinó y lo besó; lento, suave y constante.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Los laboratorios de valoración siguen siendo uno de mis recuerdos más vívidos. Los percances que John tuvo fueron tomados de la experiencia personal, excepto que yo no tenía a un Sherlock conmigo en ese momento. Suertudo John. 
> 
> Comencé a escribir esto más allá de la medianoche y estoy publicándolo a las cinco de la mañana, lo que creo resume mis hábitos de escritura bastante bien.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Las felicitaciones y los comentarios me dan vida. Mantente a salvo. 
> 
> Nota personal: *Duodécimo año escolar es para los americanos, y creo que para los británico también, el último año del High School, lo que para México sería la preparatoria. Es un año antes de entrar a la Universidad, en este grado los estudiantes tiene entre 17 y 18 años de edad.


End file.
